The Inevitable
by darknessnl
Summary: Set in Harry, Ron and Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. A year that will build the mold for the rest of their lives. Friendships will be formed, tested and broken. What will happen? And are they really ready for life after Hogwarts? A DMHG
1. Catching Up Harry

**Author's Note: **Alright here we go....my first fic. Be nice please....r/r.

**Chapter 1**

Catching Up (Harry)

Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts had been most like any other year. The trio had had their fights throughout the year but that was completely normal. The only thing that had been any different was the battle with Lord Voldemort and what had happened afterwards.

The "Great Battle" as it had been called was the war of their generation: good against bad, light against dark, the Order against the Death Eaters. After many days and countless nights of attacks and counter-attacks Voldemort and his followers fled, suffering great losses. The magical community was at ease once again, but only for a short time, for they knew _he_ would return. After that battle in May, Harry Potter and his friends returned to school, much to everyone's relief. Harry had suffered many injuries throughout the battle and his friends were worried about him, though they dare not say it. Those not in the Order had been happy to see them return relatively unharmed, though the images of the battle occasionally came back to haunt its participants.

Harry had returned to the Dursley's after his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry hoped it would be the last summer he spent in the presence of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and horribly abusive cousin Dudley. He had grown to hate them even more as he had attended Hogwarts, for there he had learned what a real family was _supposed_ to be like, and the Dursley's, haters of all magical things (including Harry), just weren't a _real_ family.

Although Harry had many reasons _not_ to go back to the Dursley's he found for the first time in his life that he also had reasons _to_ go:

1. Scaring the knickers off Dudley had become quite an amusement of the past few years (Harry knew that he was acting quite similarly to the way Dudley had when they were younger, but honestly, that didn't bother him in the least: "What goes around comes around."). Not to mention that each of the Dursley's had become, for lack of a better word, nicer to Harry since the quite ominous threat of Alastor Moody still lingered in their minds.

2. Ever since the last battle with Lord Voldemort Harry was in no mood to be constantly looked after by the members of the Order of the Phoenix. They knew Harry had his own demons to deal with and had been watching him quite closely since the battle in May. This had begun to annoy Harry to no end, so he finally spoke up:

**Flashback**

Harry sat in the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld Place facing all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was mid-June and he, Ron and Hermione had been whisked away from the castle for this meeting. He had sat in silence long enough, just barely tolerating listening to them talk about him safety as if he were still a little boy.

"I am _not_ a child." Harry said tonelessly.

"Yes, yes Harry, dear. We know that." said Mrs. Weasley, evidently trying to avoid this conversation.

"No! Apparently you don't!" he screamed, becoming impatient rather quickly. He rose looking at each member of the Order in turn. "I'm tired of everyone always worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

Harry gave them a cold stare before continuing, "I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. All of you bloody well know that the Dursley's didn't give a damn about me."

"Well excuse us for caring about one Harry James Potter!" Hermione said in a huff, "Just because your parents died doesn't mean you're alone in the world!"

Oh no, she'd played the parents card, how stupid of her. The instant she said it she wanted to take it back. "I mean-" she faltered, "I- I didn't...I'm sorry, Ha-"

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry screamed, and turned and ran out of the kitchen.

**End of Flashback**

Harry had returned to Hogwarts for the last week of term before the summer holidays and hadn't spoken to Ron or Hermione since. In fact he hadn't spoken with any members of the Order since the incident.

Harry grimaced as he remembered these events. He looked up from his bed to find a large screech owl perched on the window sill with what looked like a Hogwarts letter clutched in its beak.


	2. Catching Up Ron

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please r/r

**Chapter 2**

Catching Up (Ron)

Ron had been bored out of his mind since the end of term. Fred and George were busy running their quite successful business, sadly Ron had yet to visit them. Percy was still in his parents' "bad books" but he was trying to work his way out, much to Ron's amusement. Bill and Charlie were off somewhere doing something for the Order, and it seemed his parents were also busy doing the same. The only person he had to talk to was Ginny, and she wasn't exactly keen on spending the summer hanging out with her brother. But Ginny and Ron still practiced for Quidditch, Ginny playing Chaser, which she had switched to after Harry's 5th year.

Ron hadn't received any letters from Harry, which was expected since Ron had stated that Hermione may have had a point to what she'd said. But Hermione hadn't written either, which was unlike her, but Ron wasn't worried she was probably vacationing in some Muggle city that he'd never heard of. Yeah, he told himself, that was it, she was having loads of fun in some weird Muggle city meeting some Muggle girls...and boys. Okay now he was worried, the thought of Hermione with other guys bothered him even though Hermione had never been with Ron either.

Just then a large tawny owl fluttered in through the open window. The owl carried an envelope with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned across the flap. He took the letter, looked at the owl and gestured towards the cage on top of the armoire. The owl hooted its thanks and flew to settle itself in the cage to rest before the return journey

Ron looked at the letter:

To Mr. Ronald Weasley

The Bed

The Most Comfortable Bedroom

The Burrow

He quickly tore the letter open and two pieces of parchment fell out. He picked up one and discovered it was his supply list. He quickly checked it over before setting it aside. He picked up the other piece of parchment and read:

Dear Mr. Weasley,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to the status of **Senior Prefect** as has each sixth year prefect from last year. I expect you to be in the Prefects compartment of the Hogwarts Express no later than 11:30 am on September 1st, as the train leaves at 11. At that time you will receive instruction. Enjoy the rest of your holiday.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Head of Gryffindor House

Deputy Headmistress

Well he wasn't Head Boy. He had had mixed feelings about the position anyway. He wanted to be successful and leave behind something people at Hogwarts would always remember but he couldn't take anymore responsibility especially with N.E.W.T.'s this year. He figured Hermione would be Head Girl, she was a shoo-in, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him who would be Head Boy.


	3. Catching Up Hermione

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3. Please r/r, it keeps me writing.

**Chapter 3**

Catching Up (Hermione)

After term had ended Hermione had gone back home to her parents who had "missed her dearly". She hadn't come home for the Christmas holidays the previous year so there was a lot of catching up to do.

She spent four hours telling her parents about the last ten months she'd spent at Hogwarts. She told them about the professor, the tests, her friends and briefly, very briefly about the battle against Lord Voldemort.

Her parents agreed almost instantly that she should get a special break this year. They thought a typical summer (which encompassed staying at home and cleaning or reading) wasn't enough of a treat after how hard she had worked. So her parents arranged a family trip to Italy that would last from mid-July to mid-August giving her an entire month in paradise as well as time to prepare for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was now getting close to the end of the summer, Hermione had returned from Italy only to find herself in complete and utter chaos. She'd had a great time but now she realized that she would have to rush to get everything done. Her homework she had completed immediately upon returning from school and she'd already gone shopping for Muggle clothes and the like, in Italy. so with that she was set. But she still had not purchased new school robes or much else. Hermione was excited and saddened at the thought of going back to school. She was hoping that she had gotten the Head Girl position, which she had dreamed of since she had been a first year. And she knew that seventh year would be the most fun she would ever have, at least that's what she had heard.

But Hermione was discouraged by the fact that she and Harry were still not on speaking terms (she'd sent him a birthday present with an apology but to no avail). She also knew that she would be sad to leave Hogwarts; it had been her home away from home for a great deal of time. She was also regretting that fact that she had to leave her newfound Muggle friends behind. She had befriended two girls about her age that lived nearby. They'd helped to erase some of the sorrow she'd felt after the argument with Harry. They'd done her hair and makeup and rearranged her wardrobe. Hermione, who know they were trying to be good natured, humored them, thinking she just change everything back before returning to school. But her new look had grown on her, and had provoked a lot of reactions from the Italian boys, as well, so she kept it.

Her hair, no de-frizzed, lay straight (the girls had shown her many ways to style it but since it was summer Hermione decided to be lazy), there was makeup on her face, very little but it made a great deal of difference ("Less is more."). And Hermione's clothes fit her better now, namely they were tighter, but they accentuated her figure instead of flaunting it. Hermione was now more confident in the way she looked, and she had proved that by asking a boy out during her vacation. He'd said yes but it wasn't that big a deal.

Hermione sat in a day dream on her bed thinking about everything that had gone on recently. She must have dozed off since she was awoken by a silvery owl pecking her cheek. It dropped a letter on her stomach and departed rather quickly. Hermione sat bolt upright, it was a letter from Hogwarts! This was the moment of truth...

She tore it open and let the contents fall upon her bed. Along with two pieces of parchment was a silver Head Girl badge! She picked up one piece of parchment and read it:

Dear Ms. Granger,

I am proud to inform you that you have been chosen as this year's Head Girl. You have proved yourself to be one of the top students at Hogwarts and for this you will be rewarded. As you may already know you now have your own common room, shared with you by the Head Boy, and you each have your own separate bedrooms and a bathroom to share. Please remember that along with this title comes great responsibility, I ask that you be in the Prefects compartment of the train no later than 11:30 am on September 1 to inform the prefects of their duties. You will set up patrol arrangements (two people) at that time and answer any questions they have. After the feast Headmaster Dumbledore will show you to your dormitories.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Head of Gryffindor House

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione read the letter over several times to make sure there had been no mistake. This _was_ going to be the best year ever! She wondered who the new Head Boy was. It couldn't be Harry, he wasn't a Prefect. It most likely wasn't Ron, his grades were...uhmm....lacking.

Then it hit her.....


	4. Catching Up Draco

**Chapter 4**

Catching Up (Draco)

Malfoy.

A surname very commonly associated with the Dark Lord; therefore those of that named were feared. At least that's how Draco saw it.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king, no...Slytherin _god_, a member of one of the most prestigious wizarding families there ever was and the sole heir to Malfoy Manor and all it's riches. Draco was proud of who he was; he'd had everything he wanted from the day he was born and life only seemed to be getting better.

During Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts he had been marked, he was now a Death Eater, the youngest ever. Although Draco was slightly dismayed at the fact that he had not been permitted to participate in the "Great Battle" the Dark Lord had said it was "for good reason". Draco desperately wanted to know what that reason was.

In order to have Draco marked early his father, Lucius, had done some "fancy stepping" and finally persuaded the Dark Lord that Draco could be used to spy on Dumbledore, his Order of the Phoenix and, most of all, Harry Potter. _That_ was right before Lucius had landed himself in Azkaban...._again_.

His father's first imprisonment had taken place after Draco's fifth year when Potter had named various Death Eaters. His father escaped Azkaban, only to be caught doing something foolish a mere six months later. Draco had picked up the Daily Prophet that morning to see his father staring blankly off the page, the famous Malfoy smirk stretched across his lips. Draco had just laughed as he tossed the paper aside: his father was a _fool_.

Directly following Lucius' re-imprisonment Draco's mother, Narcissa, had a mental breakdown and was driven deeply into depression. When Draco had returned from school following his sixth year he found the house to be dusty and lifeless, as if nothing had moved inside the house for centuries.

He went up to his moth's dressing room and found her lying on the chaise staring blankly at the ceiling. Her face was gaunt and her body shaking. Draco was scared; he sent an owl to St. Mungo's and a Healer arrived within hours. Over the next two weeks his mother looked remarkably better. Draco hadn't understood why she'd been distraught in the first place, his father had never shown any compassion and was quite brutal. Draco never did find out why; he could only guess. But he did discover that his mother had given clothes to all the house elves, apparently she hadn't wanted company.

Draco had seriously considered not attending Hogwarts for his seventh year and staying home to tend to his mother instead. But something changed his mind and he decided to hire someone to "live-in" and watch over his mother instead.

When his mother had regained her composure she had brought up the subject of Draco's marriage, and the Malfoy tradition to marry promptly after leaving school. No doubt both Lucius and Narcissa had discussed this matter when Draco had been away at school and Lucius hadn't been in Azkaban. (Draco scoffed at this thought; it was funny that they were trying to arrange their son's marriage when they couldn't hold together their own.)

It had clearly been important to his parents that he marry a Pureblood, and Draco, to be honest, agreed....to an extent.

There _were_ very few pure wizard bloodlines left and being part of one was wealth in its own. Yet his parents _had_ said that if Draco couldn't find a suitable pureblood wife his marriage would be arranged, just like _his_ parents had been. Draco knew he didn't want that, he knew what his parents were like. But marriage, right now, wasn't important.

Draco stirred from his daydream as an owl soared through the window of the lounge and landed on the arm of the sofa with a soft hoot. The owl carried a letter in its beak, undoubtedly from Hogwarts. The letter was a bit thicker and when Draco took it he noticed it was heavier too.

That could only mean one thing...he'd been made Head Boy. He opened the envelope and took out his badge which he set down next to his firewhiskey on the coffee table. He read over his supply list and letter before pushing them aside.

Who got the position of Head Girl? Although the letter didn't say it Draco already knew. It was obviously Granger; he hated to admit it but she _was_ the smartest witch in their year, even if she wasn't a pureblood.

What had the letter said? Head Boy and Girl share a common room and a bathroom.

Oh that was bloody brilliant! Spend an entire damn year with the mudblood constantly watching over him.

_But_, she _was_ friends with Potty and Weasel. That may make his task for the Dark Lord ((if you weren't reading carefully you might have missed it)) easier to complete.

Draco couldn't believe his luck.....and his misfortune.


	5. Awkward Silences

**Chapter 5**

Awkward Silences

Harry awoke on the morning of September 1st to the sound of his oversized cousin Dudley running up and down the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley's actions were obviously an attempt to wake Harry whose room lay on the other side of the wall.

Harry rose quickly, deciding to have some fun with Dudley. He snatched up his wand and Hogwarts letter and opening the door of his room, he strode into the hall to find Dudley waiting.

"Good morning, Potter." Dudley said with a sneer. He had the air of Draco Malfoy about him, and this made Harry grimace.

"Dudley." Harry said, looking at him coldly.

"Got a staring problem do you, Harry?" Dudley asked threateningly.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the boy's throat. "What's it to you if I _do_?"

"I- I know you can't use that....that thing." Dudley stammered, nodding at Harry's wand and gulping. "You've gotten in trouble for it b-b-before."

Harry, of course, had known Dudley would say that, but he was one step ahead of him. That's why he'd brought his letter.

He held it up, "Do you know what this is?" Harry asked; without letting Dudley answer, he continued, "_This_ is a letter giving me permission to use magic whenever I bloody well please." Harry said, knowing very well that the letter was nothing of the sort.

He smirked at Dudley, turned on his heel and reentered his room, closing the door behind him. He smiled to himself, he loved scaring Dudley, and the boy was so stupid he'd fall for almost anything.

Harry looked at his clock radio and that's when he realized that today was September first. He had to be at Kings Cross in an hour and a half.

Harry dressed quickly into Muggle clothes. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth hurriedly before returning, once again, to his room.

He threw some last minute things into his trunk before placing his Firebolt on top and locking it.

Harry ushered a disgruntled looking Hedwig into her cage and placed it beside his trunk.

He stopped for a moment, sat on his bed and looked around. The room was bare. Harry had packed everything dear to him; he wasn't planning on _ever_ returning to this house.

The Dursley's had decided to be nice to Harry for once and gave no argument when Harry asked to be driven to Kings Cross. They were all exceptionally happy, as was Harry, hoping it was the last time they would ever have anything to do with each other.

Upon their arrival at Kings Cross they practically threw Harry out of the car before speeding away. Well, what had Harry expected? A heartfelt goodbye?

Harry walked directly to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He waited until a crowd passed before disappearing through.

Harry found and empty compartment near the middle of the train and he situated himself in it. He was joined a few minutes later by Ginny and Neville; which made Harry wonder if Ron would be along, but he dared not ask.

Harry quickly found that Neville was not quite as boring as he had originally thought. And he, Neville and Ginny were soon talking animatedly about Quidditch.

Meanwhile, on the platform Ron was stuffing his pockets with new prototypes from Fred and George's joke shop. They'd asked him to try them out on some other students. Ron gladly accepted.

He thanked the twins quickly before boarding.

Ron had decided that now was a good time as any to apologize to Harry. So he began searching the train.

He soon found Harry, Neville and Ginny in the mid-section of the train. Ron took a quick glance through the glass before entering. Ginny and Nevile barely noticed Ron's presence as he took the seat across from Harry.

"We have to talk." Harry said the moment Ron sat down.

"Yeah. I know, mate. I'm terribly sorry. You know how she gets to me, that one." Ron replied, evidently talking about Hermione.

"Ehhh...I guess it's alright. The fight was stupid anyway."

"Yeah. I suppose. Forgive and forget, then?"

"Yeah. I guess this means I'll be talking to her later." Harry said, a smile stretching across his face.

Harry and Ron shook on it and Ron proposed they play some wizard chess.

Hermione had arrived late to the platform and had almost missed the train. Knowing she was late she headed immediately to the rear of the train to find a seat.

She discovered that _all_ the compartments were either full or filled with undesirable people. So she opted to search for Ron. After several minutes she found him in the same compartment as Harry, Ginny and Neville. Hermione felt slightly betrayed, she thought Ron was on her side. Hermione bypassed the compartment, wanting to avoid an awkward situation, thinking that Harry was still mad at her.

Hermione moved forward along the train. At the head of it she found the prefects compartment and across from it was something she hadn't noticed before. It was the Head Boy & Girl compartment. She opened the door praying that Malfoy wasn't inside.

To her relief he wasn't so she took a seat, sliding the door closed behind her.

She took a notebook out of the little backpack she carried around with her and checked over what she'd written.

_September 1_

_................11:30- prefects compartment- patrols_

Hermione closed the booked and checked her watch. It was pretty close to 11:30 so she jumped up and proceeded to the prefects' compartment.

To her dismay she only found Malfoy in the compartment.

"Granger." he said with a nod and a smirk.

Hermione just sighed, wanting nothing to do with him.

"Granger." He drawled.

"What?!"

"Did you have a fallout with Potty and Weasel? I noticed you weren't sitting with them." He added a fake pout. He was just obnoxious as ever.

"None of your business Malfoy." Hermione screamed.

"Ooo. I'll take that as a yes." he replied with yet another smirk. "Poor Granger."

Hermione was tempted to slap him like she'd done in her third year but the arrival of the prefects stopped her.

It took several minutes for everyone to get situated but when they did Hermione noticed Ron's absence. She told Malfoy to work out the hall patrols and she excused herself, saying she'd be right back.

Hermione found her way to Ron's compartment and slid the door open. That's when she remembered that Harry was also in the compartment.

Hermione looked at Harry, who looked back. They were both silent for half a minute, but to Hermione it felt like ages. Harry smiled, which threw Hermione off and she finally broke the silence.

"Ron," she said, "you were supposed to be in the prefects' compartment ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ron mumbled.

Hermione quickly turned and walked towards the front of the train, Ron followed.

To Hermione's great surprise Draco had already properly organized the patrols and given out passwords.

A sixth year Hufflepuff filled Ron in while the rest of the prefects chatted happily. Hermione, seeing she was no longer needed took a schedule from Draco and headed back across the hall to the Head Boy & Girl compartment. She took a seat and stuffed the schedule into her bag without looking at it. She then took out the extended version of _Hogwarts, A History_ and began reading.

After some time it started to get dark and she changed into her robes, pinning her Head Girl badge happily to the front.

Hermione then pulled out the schedule she'd taken from Draco earlier. She searched for her name and found it under _Friday_, _2nd Floor_ and right next to _Draco Malfoy_.

"What the hell?" Hermione said out loud. She walked across the hall once more to the prefects compartment and threw the door open.

Malfoy was sitting inside talking happily with Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking more brutal than ever.

"I need to talk to you, Malfoy." she said. Malfoy gave her a weird look and then stood up, while Crabbe and Goyle just laughed.

They went into the Head Boy and Girl compartment and he took a seat, she remained standing.

Hermione held up the schedule, "What the bloody hell is this all about?"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't rushed out to find your _boyfriend_." Draco replied.

"He's not my boyfriend, Malfoy. And what'd you mean?"

"Well I always thought you'd be better with Potter anyway...." he said before continuing on the subject, "And as for that...seeing as you do everything perfectly..."

"What happened, damn it?!" Hermione screamed, getting impatient.

"Well I started with all the fifth year prefects, then the sixth, then the seventh. That's when I noticed there was one spot open. Then I realized that I never assigned you and me spots. And I'd already told everyone else where they were so I _couldn't_ change it, Granger! Like I _want_ to be stuck with a mudblood every Friday night." Malfoy replied and stomped moodily out of the room.

What Draco said had been true. He'd _had_ forgotten himself and the mudblood. But now he realized that it could work to his advantage. They would _have_ to talk on their patrols together and hopefully he could gain enough information on Potter to make the Dark Lord happy, if that were possible.

Hermione was furious. That idea of spending every single Friday with that slime ball was sickening. She pulled her cloak over her and closed her eyes only to be interrupted moments later by someone knocking on the compartment door. "Come in." she sighed, her eyes still closed.

"Uhmm....Hermione?" said a voice.

She knew that voice. It was so familiar. It was Harry. Her eyes snapped open to look at Harry, who'd taken the seat next to her. He smiled like he'd done when Hermione had gone to find Ron, but this time it wasn't as unsettling.

"Hermione I came to say I'm sorry." Harry said softly. "It was stupid of me to blow up at you. The whole argument was stupid. I guess I was just upset because everyone acted like nothing had been achieved."

"It's alright, Harry. We both know what happened. Even if no one else understands...."

"Yeah, I know. I'll always have you and Ron." he paused for a moment, "I'm glad we're talking again."

"Me too." she said and hugged him.

Harry grasped her by her shoulders and held her back, as if to get a better look at her. He smiled and pulled her towards him. He kissed her lightly on the lips before getting up and leaving.


	6. Same Old

**Chapter 6**

Same Old

When the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at its destination, Hogsmeade Village a buzz went through the train.

As Harry and Ron disembarked they saw the nervous faces of many first years. Harry gave them a nod and the moment he turned around he heard them say, "That's Harry Potter."

Another one replied, "No, you're joking. That's _not_ him."

Ron took this opportunity to turn and face the first years again. He broke into a grin and said with a laugh, "Well, actually I'm afraid that _is_ Harry Potter."

The first years stared at Ron open-mouthed. "Well, I'll be seeing you." Ron said and turned back to Harry.

They found Hermione with Hagrid, who was, once again, in charge of the first years.

Harry and Ron said their 'hellos' before turning to leave.

"Hermione, aren't you coming?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah....right." And with that they proceeded to the carriages, Hermione trying desperately to keep Ron in between her and Harry.

The trio found an empty carriage and got in. Ron took the seat next to Harry and Hermione claimed the seat across from Ron.

It was evident to Harry that Hermione was trying to avoid him. Harry had expected this, but he wasn't entirely _prepared_ for it.

He tried to get Hermione's attention several times throughout the ride up to the castle but she expertly avoided his gaze.

"Ashland, Michael."

A scared looking blonde boy made his way over to the stool and placed the hat on his head. It skipped a beat before shouting, "Hufflepuff!"

Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table. And Professor McGonagall went quickly through the rest of the names. Altogether Gryffindor obtained seven new faces: Kailey Banks, Samantha Banks (twins), Jeffrey Haile, Alexa Lee, Daniella Mitchell, Kevin Winston and Jacob Zeile.

Harry and Ron were, once again, immersed in a conversation about Quidditch and what this season would be like. Hermione was listening to Ginny ramble on about how good-looking some of the boys were.

"Well," Ginny said, "Dean and Seamus look great. From what I understand they hung out all summer training for this quidditch season."

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had been made Gryffindor beaters during their sixth year and were, from what Hermione had heard, relatively good.

"Oh 'Mione. Even Malfoy looks good. He gets a little better every year, don't you think?"

Hermione knew it was true; Malfoy had outgrown his ferret-like looks. He was just south of six foot and he was lean and muscular. His hair was no longer slicked back; it was shorter now and hung freely in his eyes. Evidently all that quidditch had done him some good (as it had Harry and Ron).

But Hermione and Ginny weren't the only ones to notice Malfoy's appearance. Apparently most of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls wanted him too.

Hermione's gaze shifted from her plate to the Slytherin table. She found Malfoy in his usual seat between Crabbe and Goyle, but it appeared that Pansy Parkinson had edged Crabbe out of his and was now hanging all over Malfoy. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy but she quickly forgot it as Ginny snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hermione? Hermione, doesn't he?" she asked.

Buying herself some time, Hermione played dumb, "Huh? Who? What?"

"Malfoy. Doesn't he look....err....good?"

Just then Professor Dumbledore rose, saving Hermione from answering.

"I hope all of you enjoyed the feast. Now before I send you off to bed I would like to remind you of several things. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Those who are found there will face expulsion. Second, I ask that you exercise caution when near the lake; the drowning of a student is never welcome news. I also ask that anyone outside on the grounds after six in the evening, take with them a friend. Curfew for all students that _do not_ hold a prefect or head position has been moved to eight thirty from nine o' clock, due to these dark times. Prefect and Head patrols are to end at eleven PM, no later."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing.

"As most of you know, breakfast is served starting at seven thirty. First classes are at nine. Classes continue until eleven. Lunch is served at noon giving each student a newly added, hour long break. I hope most of you will use this to your advantage. Classes will then resume at one and continue until three. Dinner is served at five."

The headmaster paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "Ah yes...and this year's Head Boy and Girl and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house."

The Great Hall burst into thunderous applause. Harry and Ron sat beaming proudly. Hermione heard remarks like. "That's great, Hermione!" or "We always knew you'd be Head Girl." and to Hermione's delight "How'd that git Malfoy get to be Head Boy." and in response to that someone had said, "I bet his father paid for it."

The talking quickly died away as Dumbledore spoke once more, "I would ask that the Head Boy and Girl see me after the feast. As for the rest of you, you can follow your house Prefects up to your common rooms. And do try to get _some_ sleep, there _are_ classes tomorrow."

And with that the students in the Great Hall rose in a clatter and proceeded to the Entrance Hall.

Hermione walked happily towards Dumbledore. When Malfoy arrived Dumbledore ushered them into the antechamber that had been used during Hermione's fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament. As Hermione entered she saw that Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, and to Hermione's dismay so was Snape.

Dumbledore motioned for them to sit. Hermione took the empty chair next to McGonagall, Malfoy sat next to her in the other empty seat and on Malfoy's other side sat Snape, looking as grim and ugly as ever.

"Welcome back Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said as he took the seat opposite them. "I hope you both enjoyed your summer. Now let's just get down to things shall we. I'm sure you both know what your positions entail. You _are_ an example for the _entire_ school and I do hope that you are a _good _one. That's all I'm going to say, I hate to bore you with the tales of an old wizard who has seen too much for his own good." Hermione knew this remark was supposed to be humorous but she couldn't help but think that Malfoy agreed whole-heartedly with every word.

"Now Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I know you two have had your _disputes_ in the past," Professor McGonagall began, "and I know that interhouse relations between Slytherin and Gryffindor are not of the greatest, but I must ask that you keep things at least civil between yourselves. During these dark times everyone must band together, for '_together they stand, divided they fall_'." Hermione gave McGonagall a pleading look, as if asking, how do you expect me to be civil to a _Death Eater_? McGonagall returned a look to Hermione that pretty much said, _I will not hear another word about it_.

Evidently Malfoy had been thinking it was impossible to survive a year with Granger as well, and he spoke up, "Do you really expect me to live with that mudbl-"

"Mr. Malfoy. I will not have that kind of talk in my school." Dumbledore said sternly.

Malfoy did not seem at all put out by this remark but sat in silence as Snape began speaking. "Well...we should be showing you to your dormitory now." Apparently wanting to avoid another remark from Draco that could cost Slytherin house points they didn't have.

McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore rose and Malfoy and Hermione quickly followed. They walked back out into the Great Hall, the tables now pushed along the walls. The silence was unsettling. They made their way through the Entrance Hall and up the five flights of stairs to the sixth floor (yes the sixth, not fifth, think about it.). Dumbledore led them down a corridor to the right and down to the end of the hall. There hung a picture, the only picture in Hogwarts of the four founders. Hilda Hufflepuff waved happily at them, while Rowena Ravenclaw immersed herself in a book. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin sat on opposite ends of the frame, sending sly glances toward one another. When Godric and Salazar had seen a Slytherin and a Gryffindor walking down the hall, together, and not throwing countless spells toward one another they strode out of the portrait, evidently disgusted.

"Well, here we are." Dumbledore said happily. "The password is Skiving Snackboxes."

Hermione laughed at this, "Don't tell me Fred and George got you too?"

"Actually Miss Granger, they did. Quite clever when they want to be, those two." Dumbledore replied with a laugh. "Now, the professors and I must be going. You know the password; your common room is up the stairs..." a puzzled look crossed Malfoy's face, "It's a tower, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh...right."

"Your bedrooms and bathroom are off the common room, yours is to the left Miss Granger and yours to the right Mr. Malfoy. They bathroom is accessible from both of your rooms and it has a lock. Yes, well, I think that's all." And with that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape strode back down the corridor leaving Hermione and Malfoy standing at the foot of the stairs.

Malfoy thought this would be a good a time as any to get into Granger's "good books" in order to follow through with his plans for the Dark Lord. He looked at Hermione who looked back at him, "Ladies first, _Hermione_." Slightly taken aback she stared for a moment before shaking it off and proceeding up the stairs.

The Head common room was beautiful, decked out in silver and gold. A large fireplace was on the same wall as the doorway; above it was a banner with the Gryffindor and Slytherin crests, entwined. This sight made both Malfoy and Hermione slightly sick. Facing the fireplace was a large sofa, and two squashy armchairs. To the left of the door when walking in was a large bookcase that stretched to the ceiling. This instantly caught Hermione's eye. And next to that were windows down the expanse of the wall. Behind the sofa were two doors about 10 feet apart. The one on the left had a plaque on it which Hermione read with interest:

_**Head Girl**_

_Hermione Granger_

_Gryffindor_

She smiled with satisfaction and looked towards the other door; it too had a plaque on it, identical to Hermione's:

_**Head Boy**_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Slytherin_

Hermione opened the door to her room as Malfoy did the same. In it was a large, king size bed under the windows which lined the back wall. The entire room was donned in Gryffindor colors. There was a door in the wall on the right side of her room which she assumed led to the bathroom. On the far side of the door was a large wardrobe and on the near side a mahogany desk.

Malfoy's room was identical to Hermione's only in reverse and it played host to the Slytherin colors, green and silver. Curiously he opened the door to the bathroom only to find Granger already scoping it out. A smirk appeared across his lips as she opened her mouth to say something. "You again?" she sighed, she shouldn't have said that, an argument was not what she needed, "So...what do you think of this place?" she asked trying to be as _civil_ as possible.

"It's nothing compared to the Manor." he replied haughtily.

"You think you have everything don't you?" she asked.

"That's only because I _do_." Malfoy stated with a smirk.

"_No one_ has everything." Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

"I can have _anything_ I _want_, Granger." His trademark smirk still stretched across his lips.

"Prove it." she said, knowing he couldn't. She turned on her heel and strode into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.


	7. Passwords, Potter and Proof

**Chapter 7**

Passwords, Potter and Proof

After Granger had slammed the door in his face, Draco had stalked off to his room.

As he opened the door to his bedroom the man in the portrait upon the door stirred.

"Ah, Master Malfoy. I've been waiting for you." The man said, straightening his cap, "I'm Jeremiah Kingston."

"Nice to meet you." Draco mumbled, "What _is_ it that you want?"

"I need for you to set a password for your quarters, Master Malfoy. You see, I have a portrait on the bathroom door as well and-"

"Scheming." Draco said, cutting off the wizard in the portrait.

"Pardon me?"

"Scheming, that's my password. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do." Draco said shortly as he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

He threw himself on the hoping that he wouldn't have to hear Jeremiah Kingston's "autobiography" every time he walked out his door.

Draco pushed the 'password ordeal' out of his mind and focused again on his argument with Granger. He had to come up with a way to 'prove it' to Granger. Draco sat, leaning back with his hands behind his head thinking through his options.

That's when it came to him. It was his best shot. He _had_ seen Granger give him the 'once over' and, Draco thought, she'd been quite pleased. But he'd also seen Potter kiss her on the train, were they together? If they were Draco was screwed, the mudblood was as loyal as a lapdog.

Draco had to weigh his options and after some time he decided to go through with it.

He lay on his bed thinking about how much fun this was going to be when another thought came to him: the Dark Lord's mission for Draco. Making Granger mad at him wasn't exactly the best way to use her to get information on His Majesty, Potter; the old crackpot fool, Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix (as Draco had taken to calling it).

_Oh well, it shouldn't be that hard to get Granger to forgive me after it anyway_, Draco thought, _it's better to save face_.

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about her disagreement with that arrogant jackass Malfoy. It'd be interesting to see how he'd _try_ to prove it, considering he couldn't, or could he?

"I doubt he's given it a second thought anyway." Hermione said out loud.

She rose and opened her bedroom door. Hermione looked at the picture of the woman on her door, she was sleeping. Not wishing to wake her Hermione turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned to face the portrait once more and saw that the woman was now awake. "Miss Granger you really should set your password, especially with people like _him_-" she threw a glance toward Malfoy's door, "-running 'round about."

"Umm. Alright then. Unicorns?" Hermione suggested.

"Certainly. The same password applies for the door to the bathroom from your chambers." the woman informed her.

"I'm Georgina Key, by the way." said the woman.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Key." Hermione replied.

"Oh no, dear it's Miss Key. But please call me Georgina."

"Okay. Well, it's nice to meet you Georgina."

"You as well, my dear. It's quite late, maybe you should retire." Georgina suggested, with a glance toward the clock.

"I'll do that. Good night."

"Buona notte, my dear."

Hermione re-entered her room, her mind now on Harry and the events of the train. She hadn't thought much of it previously, it was a friendly thing. Harry knew that Ron liked her and he wouldn't _try_ to hurt Ron, or give him less of a chance with Hermione. _But_ Hermione argued with herself, _he hasn't exactly been sensitive to people's feelings since the battle._ It was horrible for her to think that, but she knew that it was partly true. Harry hadn't been the same since the battle. He'd been struggling in school, having nightmares, and his scar was burning almost constantly now, so really the battle should be blamed, not Harry.

Hermione sank into an uneasy sleep, vowing to get everything sorted out with Harry soon.

Hermione arose early the next day. She dressed quickly in her new robes and attached her Head Girl badge to the front, polishing it carefully. She entered the bathroom and was happy to see that Malfoy was nowhere in site. She performed a quick spell on her hair and applied some make up, the Muggle way. Going back into her room Hermione grabbed her bag and proceeded to Gryffindor tower relatively happy.

Hermione had obtained the password to Gryffindor tower in the Prefects compartment on the train and at this time she gave it to the Fat Lady who smiled sleepily and swung open. She looked around the common room and much to her dismay, it was empty, that's when she realized how early it actually was, she checked her watch: 5:30?!!! Hermione looked around the common room once more and by the fire, she noticed for the fire time, a person sitting in an armchair.

"I thought you'd come. You want to talk to me I suppose." the person said as they stood, revealing their identity. It was Harry, who looked to be wide awake and waiting for Hermione to arrive.

"Now why, Mr. Potter, would I want to _talk_ to you?" she laughed, and then nodded.

Harry smiled and grabbed his books, which he'd left on the opposite armchair and they quietly left the common room.

Once they were down the hall Harry turned to Hermione, "I take it this is about yesterday?"

Hermione nodded again.

"I'm sorry about that, 'Mione. I've been thinking ever since I got my letter about how stupid I was and, I don't know, something in my head told me to kiss you." Hermione gave him a look at the 'in my head' remark, thinking that Harry might be or have been under the Imperius Curse. Harry shook his head, "I know that normally that wouldn't be a good thing but it felt right 'Mione. _It felt right._"

And with that Harry turned and took off down the corridor leaving Hermione dumbfounded at the top of the staircase.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful for the trio. Throughout Herbology that morning Hermione hadn't been able to focus, her mind had been on what Harry had said. The words replayed in her brain over and over, _It felt right._

Hermione had avoided Harry for the rest of the day, and Ron as well. Though Ron seemed quite preoccupied with his complaining and didn't take notice.

Hermione retreated to her room early during the evening meal to avoid being asked 'what's wrong?' by the fifth person that night. She dropped her books in her room before returning to the fire in the common room she shared with Malfoy. She'd felt trapped by her situation. She liked Harry, just not like that but Hermione wasn't sure if he'd understand. And what would Ron say? After all, it was hard to ignore the fact that Ron had feelings for her, too. "What am I going to do?" Hermione said aloud.

She picked up a pillow that was on the sofa and threw it towards the doorway in frustration. Little did she know that someone was walking through it.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Malfoy asked after being hit on the side of the head by a flying pillow.

"Oh. Sorry." Hermione mumbled, stuffing her face in a pillow.

Oh, beautiful, Granger's upset. Draco looked at this as a perfect time. She was vulnerable.

"Umm....are you alright, _Hermione_?" Draco asked, letting her name roll off his tongue, savoring it.

"W-What did you call me? What h-h-happened to m-m-m-mudblood?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Well, _Hermione_ is your name, isn't it?"

Hermione just stared at him, unwilling to believe that this was Draco Malfoy, talking to her like a civilized person. The next thing she knew he was sitting next to her, watching her with patient, questioning eyes. Hermione began to feel uncomfortable and stood, intending to go to her room.

Malfoy stood too and quite unexpectedly grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her towards him. Draco looked into her eyes for a moment before lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her lightly and then more passionately, and, much to Draco's delight, Hermione kissed him back.

Hermione had been surprised at _Draco_'s actions but she wasn't as repulsed as she thought she would be. Actually, it was quite enjoyable.

Before Hermione knew what was happening _Draco_ had pulled back from her, grasping her by the shoulders he threw her to the ground. There was nothing but disgust, and, strangely triumph in his eyes as he looked at her again. His trademark smirk began to stretch across his lips.

"Like I said, _Granger_. I can have _anything_ I want."


	8. Accepting the Past

**Chapter 8**

Accepting the Past

The minute Malfoy had gone to his room after proving his point, Hermione had risen and walked quietly to her room.

She straightened her robes and checked herself in the mirror. Hermione grabbed her brush and attacked her hair with it. She needn't let anyone in on the idea that something happened. Hermione wasn't going to tell _anyone_ it was just a **bad** idea and she knew it. She couldn't believe she had thought about Malfoy in that way, ever. It was just wrong and it was a mistake.

She grabbed her cloak and _Hogwarts, A History_ and glanced at her watch. It was 9:30, she'd have to hurry.

Hermione opened her door and walked out into the common room. To her disappointment Malfoy sat looking triumphant by the fire. "Aww, going to cry to the Weasel? Oh no, you can't do that can you. Granger can't tell her _boyfriend_ that she kissed somebody else."

_He's not my boyfriend_, Hermione thought.

"And I'm sure Weasel won't be happy to find out it was _me_. Of course I think-"

Hermione didn't get to hear what Malfoy thought. Mid-sentence she had strode out of the portrait hole, shutting it behind her, cutting off the sound of Malfoy's sour voice.

As she stepped out into the dark corridor she pushed the incident to the back of her mind. Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower, careful to be quiet so she wouldn't run into Mrs. Norris or Filch.

The Fat Lady sat in her frame, as always. As Hermione approached the woman gave her a scornful look.

"It's past curfew, m'dear." the Fat Lady said.

"Yes, yes. I know. I just...had some trouble tonight." Hermione replied, mumbling out the last part.

"Oh, right then. None of my business."

Hermione smiled gratefully at this and told her the password. As the portrait swung open Hermione heard very few sounds from within.

She glanced around the common room and was discouraged to find it relatively empty. Neville was talking animatedly to Lavender Brown who looked thoroughly amused. Ron and Ginny sat in a far corner playing wizard chess (Ginny had a triumphant look as one of her pieces shattered Ron's knight.). She waved to them but neither seemed to take all that much notice.

Hermione made her way to a chair near the fire only to notice that Harry was seated opposite her, staring into the fire looking utterly upset.

Hermione rose and crossed to him. She took a seat on the arm of his chair.

"Harry?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

Harry looked at her hand and followed her arm up to her face. "Oh hi, Hermione." he said, turning his attention back to the fire.

"What's wrong, Harry? You know you can tell me anything." Harry smiled at this and she took his hand.

_This_ evidently attracted the attention of one Parvati Patil, who watched them with curiosity. Harry though, noticed this and asked Hermione if they could talk elsewhere. She nodded and followed him up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione sat on Harry's bed as he pulled the hangings closed around them. Hermione noticed that Dean and Seamus were already in their beds and cast a silencing spell. Harry looked at her quizzically and she simply pointed in their direction. Harry nodded, and then looked down at his robes, twisting his fingers in them.

_Something is really bothering him_, Hermione thought, _I hope it wasn't me_.

She took his hand again, and began to speak. "Harry....it's good to talk."

He nodded and smiled weakly at her again, "I've been thinking," Harry began, "...about Sirius."

"Ohh." Hermione said, feeling rather embarrassed, though she didn't know why.

"I keep looking at the fire in the common room, and wishing that, just once, his head would appear. You know....like in fifth year." Hermione nodded, she remembered the ordeal with Sirius quite vividly.

Sirius had still been hiding from the Ministry, those dolts, who thought that it wasn't possible that Lord Voldemort had returned to power. Fudge had been too worried that he might lose his job to Dumbledore to see all the signs. And now that it had been proved Fudge just might lose his job. And that made everyone quite happy. Basically Sirius had wanted desperately to talk to Harry, even if that meant risking being caught. The Hogwarts fires were being monitored at that time because Umbridge was afraid of students trying to contact people like....well, people like Sirius. During a conversation of Harry's with Sirius, Umbridge's hand appeared in the fire, evidently trying to grab hold of his head. Sirius had gotten away, barely.

"He was the only family I had, Hermione." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, "And don't even say the Dursleys." Harry added.

Hermione smiled. "I wasn't. I was going to say that you have me. And Ron. And all the Weasleys. Even Lupin and Tonks. Everyone in the Order, Harry. We're your family. I thought you knew that."

"I _do_ know that, Hermione. But that does change the fact that Sirius is....is....gone." Harry said. It seemed to Hermione that he was just starting to accept the fact that Sirius _was_ gone. She was happy for the realization, yet felt bad for Harry.

Hermione hugged him as he spoke again. Reliving his favorite memories of Sirius, and the time they spent together. Hermione to shared her favorite moments, and told Harry of her fears, though she spoke nothing of the incident with Malfoy.

They talked for hours and hardly noticed when Ron and Neville came up to bed around one. Hermione didn't look at her watch until around three when sleep had begun to set in for both Hermione and Harry.

"Three o'clock! Oh that's brilliant. And we have potions first thing tomorrow...today rather." Hermione said.

"Snape will be so pleased when I fall asleep in my Shrinking Potion." Harry replied.

Hermione sat silently, evidently thinking. Harry thought for a second. "Oh, Hermione. There's no way you can get away with breaking curfew, it's bloody three o'clock."

"Ohh. You're right, some example I'd be. Head Girl gets caught walking the corridors at three o'clock in the morning on her second day back." Hermione replied, "What should I do, Harry?"

"Look, why don't you just stay here?"

Hermione looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know, Harry. It doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Nothing is going to happen. And you're not going to get into trouble. I promise."

Reluctantly Hermione agreed. She took off her robes and hung them on the bedpost as Harry did the same. Hermione had a blouse and her school skirt on underneath. She slipped off her shoes, which remarkably she still had on after all this time.

Harry had on dark slacks. And a black long sleeve shirt, which he took off after checking with Hermione. They both slid into Harry's bed, careful to keep distance between them. After all, they'd really hate for Ron to open the hangings. And if Parvati or Lavender found out anything about this it'd be around school before Harry or Hermione could say 'quidditch'.

Both Harry and Hermione drifted off into an uneasy sleep, Harry's mind on Sirius (and on Hermione) while Hermione's thoughts drifted back towards Malfoy and the incident earlier.


	9. Early Hours

**Chapter 9**

Early Hours

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling quite out of place. It was then that she realized she was in her bed, or in her room for that matter. She felt extremely dazed. As she rolled over she was shocked to find some next to her. No, she didn't. Did she? She wouldn't. She wasn't that stupid.

Hermione found herself in a panic, it was then that she realized that she was in the boys' dormitories in Gryffindor tower; no one there would take advantage of her, right? Upon closer examination of the person lying next to her she found that it was Harry. She suddenly felt even more uncomfortable and found the urge to jump up and run out.

She did exactly that.

Grabbing her stuff on the way out she made her way quickly into the common room and was surprised to find no one there. Hermione had never been an early riser and it shocked her to find out the time.

She took a seat by the common room fire and only then did she allow her thoughts to venture back to the night before. She was having a great deal of trouble remembering, an obvious sign that she was not a morning person.

Then in one moment, it all came flooding back. Draco. No, _Malfoy_. Their kiss. And his ego-inflating declaration. And lastly...Harry.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, nothing had happened, she knew that much.

She recalled her conversation of late, with Harry and knew she had to thank him. He'd made things remarkably better, he had that gift.

Hermione had never understood (nor did she anyone else did, not even Dumbledore) how Harry could be so helpful in dealing with other peoples problems when he had the biggest one of all. The fate of the wizarding and possibly Muggle world rested on his shoulders. He couldn't be selfish, troubles that plagued normal teenagers couldn't bother him, he couldn't let himself get overworked and upset, because if he did something irrational and quite stupid, such as taking his own life the world as they knew it (A/N: cliché, I know. I couldn't help myself. Complain in your reviews, cuz that means I'll at least get a few.) would come to a crashing halt.

So, in Hermione's eyes, Harry was one if the most emotionally strong and yet, emotionally fragile human beings she'd ever known. And to dump her problems on him, like she _knew_ Ron did, made her feel quite guilty.

Hermione summoned some parchment from a corner desk along with a quill. She wrote Harry a quick, and quite general thank you before banishing it to his bedside table and disappearing through the portrait hole back towards her quarters.

As the portrait swung open Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy, that git sitting on the couch of their shared common room.

"Where the hell have you bee, mudblood?" he asked, smirking.

"As if you care." Hermione responded, remembering why she'd hated him, "Sod off."

"Oh, but I _do_ care," he started lazily, he suddenly sat up straighter, a menacing look in his eyes as they snapped toward her. "especially when your whereabouts could get you _expelled_. Because that, you see, Miss Mudblood, Goody-Goody Granger, can be used to _my_ advantage."

"Bloody hell." she muttered to herself. She stopped mid-stride and turned to face him, putting on a face she rarely used; her clueless face. "What are you talking about, you bloody git? The only one of us who has ever come close to being expelled is you. And you should've been....five times over. Oh, but that's right, your daddy paid your way out of that. And I'm assuming that's how you got to be Head Boy as well." Hermione finished triumphantly.

Malfoy looked a little paler, much to Hermione's amusement. There was no doubt he'd been expecting her to beg him to keep his mouth shut. Yet he recovered quickly, he stood, rapidly approaching her. Grabbing her forearms she slammed her against the wall. "You know damn well that Lucius' money has nothing to do with me being Head Boy."

Hermione's hands were beginning to lose their feeling but she pushed that from her mind as she spoke, "Oh yes, now I remember. It wasn't _Head Boy_, your mummy and daddy's money bought you your spot on the quidditch team, isn't that right?"

Hermione was pushing it and she knew it, but it was just too much fun to stop now. Malfoy's rage was radiating from his body as he spoke, "Granger." he warned.

"What?! It _wasn't_ your parents money?" she asked in disbelief, "Then how'd you do it? God knows it wasn't talent." she pretended to look thoughtful, "Ooo...did you fck Snape for it then?"

It was at that moment that Malfoy pulled her off the wall, his hands still wrapped painfully around her forearms, "Stupid mudblood btch. you should've known not to start with me." he screamed in fury, slamming her back into the wall once more. Hermione's head bashed into the wall, bounced forward and shot back once more. She winced, and Malfoy, noting her pain, laughed. Finally he spoke again. "Speaking of fcking how was your night with the Poverty Prince?"

Hermione just stared, not willing to dignify that with a reply.

"You know Granger, I went into my room last night after our little..._incident_ thinking you'd lock yourself in _your_ room and cry, not go off and screw Weasel. So when I came into the common room this morning I expected you to show up all red and puffy-eyed. But instead you come back with your robes slung over your arm and in a wrinkled skirt and blouse and _that_ told me all I need to know."

_Oh this is priceless_, thought Hermione, _first he thinks I was off doing somebody last night and then he actually makes the deduction it was Ron?! Ha!_

Hermione figured she'd let the git have his fun, he'd never expected what she had in store.

"I wasn't with Ron, you bloody git!"

"Ah, brilliant, Wonder Boy then. Even better. I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't mind both of you being expelled. The only problem I've got now is that Muggle-loving dunderhead of a headmaster."

At the mention of Voldemort Hermione stopped struggling. Surely Malfoy was joking, right? Right? Hermione reasoned that he had to be, he wasn't even of age.

"First off, Malfoy, the only reason you hate Muggles is because you're afraid to do anything your father wouldn't approve of. Making friends with a Muggle, or _Muggle-born_ would get you into his 'bad books'. Such a shame, always living in his shadow. Secondly, you hate Dumbledore because the Dark Lord fears him and because he has more knowledge than you, your Dark Lord and all his followers will ever have.....put together."

"Right Granger, then why is the Dark Lord said to be the most powerf-"

Hermione cut him off, she wasn't anywhere near finished, "Dumbledore is just as, if not more powerful than the Dark Lord, he's just too noble to use those powers, dumbass. _Especially_ when it means causing destruction of his own damn race!"

She paused to let that sink in, and to calm down and gain enough courage to say what she was about to. It was time to have _her_ fun.

Hermione broke free of his grasp and stalked off toward her bedroom door. She looked back at Malfoy, whose attention was now on the fire, a searching look now adorned his face. He was probably trying to think of an insult, evidently 'mudblood' wasn't good enough.

"Oh, and Malfoy?" He looked up, "The only reason you went on ranting about how I spent my night was because _your_ bed....was empty."

And with that she strode into her room slamming the door behind her, putting a last bit of emphasis on her words.

Upon entering her room Hermione flopped down on her bed intending to sleep. She wondered why the hell Malfoy had been up at six-thirty, showered and dressed for classes but quickly pushed him out of her mind, he wasn't worth her time. Breakfast wasn't until eight and her argument with Malfoy had only taken ten minutes. This left Hermione with a lot of time, she considered going back to sleep, but her adrenaline was now flowing. So Hermione spent the next twenty minutes committing their argument to memory, for she was planning on telling Ginny at breakfast, she'd decided that telling Harry and Ron would be too awkward, and this was what she settled upon as she showered and dressed for class.

"Wow! Go, Hermione! I never knew you had it in you." Ginny said after Hermione's recap of the argument. "But there are two things I don't get."

"What?" Hermione asked, sort of confused.

"First, do you think he's really in league with You-Know-Who?"

"Nah, Gin. I don't, I think he was just trying to put a scare in me. You know Malfoy, always the 'big man with connections'" Hermione answered honestly.

"More like big-_headed_ man." Ginny said, laughing.

"Yeah. What was the other thing, Gin?" Hermione asked curiously, referring to Ginny's earlier comment.

"Oh, right. Ummm...what was the 'incident' last night?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione hesitated, Ginny was her best girl friend, she could tell her about the kiss, right? Would she make a big deal about Hermione _liking_ it? And kissing back? Making up her mind, Hermione said, "We just had a fight last night. You know, the usual: mudblood, stupid Gryffindors, egotistical Slytherins and the usual crap you argue about with Draco-I-own-the-world-Malfoy.

Ginny nodded, Hermione's story was believable enough.


	10. Stunning Developments

**Chapter 10**

Stunning Developments

Harry, Ron and Hermione were less than thrilled to discover they had Potions with the Slytherins for two hours after breakfast.

As they made their way along the corridor to the dungeons their moods did anything but improve. Evidently Ron thought that Harry and Hermione were 'together' and tried exceptionally hard to hide his obvious upset.

Harry and Hermione found this quite amusing, but thought it only fair t otell him the truth. "Ron," Hemione started, "Harry and I..." but she was cut off rather quickly by Ron.

"Hermione, I don't want to talk about it, alright?!" Ron practically screamed.

"No, Ron, hear me out." she said. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes in a childish way, not wanting to hear about their 'relationship'.

"Contrary to popular belief," Harry started

"We," Hermione, picking up where Harry left off, gestured to Harry and herself, "are not together."

"Don't lie to me, Hemione. I _saw _you."

Herminoe huffed, "Why do you have to be so---so....so close-minded?!"

Her outburst attracted the attention of more than one passers-by, including one Draco Malfoy, who smirked and made a mental note to harass Granger later.

The trio rushed hurridely into the Potions classroom only moments before Snape strode in, looking as grim as ever.

"I see all my students have made it back to Hogwarts alive." Snape said, giving Harry a look that clearly said 'what a shame'.

As you would guess the rest of the lesson didn't go very well. Yes, Neville _did_ avoid burning anything, but more than half the class, including its professor, kept shooting death glares at Harry. Someone even tried to set his robes on fire, their spell missed and hit Hermione who whimpered for ten minutes after the fire had been put out. Professor Snape, of course, did nothing about this incident, knowing full well that the spell had originated on the Slytherin side of the classroom, from one Blaise Zabini (A/N: if I haven't mentioned it already Blaise is a boy in my story), no less. Hermione left class in a less than cheerful mood.

Harry and Ron stayed back to clean up their cauldron. To their delight Snape had left in urgency the moment class had ended therefore the room was empty as they packed away their things. To them the empty potions classroom was daunting, for all they knew Snape had jinxed the room in every way possible.

The hurridely packed and entered the corridor only to hear to people having a conversation in hushed voices around the corner.

"What is it, Draco?" a female voice asked.

"You asked me here, Parkinson." Malfoy replied.

"Oh, right." she giggled, "Well, I know you've been upset lately."

"What are you on about?" Draco asked lazily, "I haven't been upset."

"Stressed then? I haven't been with you in a long time." Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Just busy, Parkinson." he paused, "Okay, a little stressed, alright?"

"Do you need any _help_ with that?" she asked in the same voice.

"What're you getting at, Pansy?"

Her voice became stronger, commanding almost...._almost_, "You know damn well what I'm getting at." Her voice now dropped down into the sickly sweet range again, "Sooo.....help?"

"Maybe." Malfoy replied, voice monotonous.

"Great. See you _later_."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Was that what I think it was? Are they...you know....?"

"Who knows. Let's just keep 'Mione out of her common room for a while tonight."

Ron just nodded.

Harry nad Ron made their way down to the DADA room quickly. They were curious to meet the new teacher, but at the same time were peeved that they'd given up a free period to take an advanced class. As they entered the classroom they saw Hermione was already there, not surprising. But what they found shocking was the fact that Malfoy was there as well, looking all high and mighty at a table all by his lonesome.

Harry had reasoned that being the son of a Death Eater, Malfoy would drop DADA the first chance he got and spend his free time practicing dark magic in his dormitory, or with Pansy. Harry sniggered at the thought of the two Slytherins' conversation.

Evidently Harry had been staring and had yet to take his seat because Hermione hissed at him to hurry up and sit. No sooner than he did so did the doors swing open and the professor strode in.

"Remus?!"

"Mr. Potter, please retake your seat." Harry did. "And I must ask that you refer to me as _professor_."

Harry nodded and looked at Ron and Hermione in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Ron said in a whisper.

"Neither do I. Why didn't he tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger," Lupin started, "I must ask you to refrain from speaking while I am.And I'm sorry if this poses as an inconvienience."

"S-s-sorry, Professor."

Draco sniggered at this, but it didn't seem to go unnoticed. "Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy shook his head, "Are you positive of that?" This time Malfoy nodded, "Then please explain to me what you find so terribly funny."

Malfoy said nothing, staring at Lupin in disbelief, he'd never been this strict before.

"Since you can't explain, Mr. Malfoy, I'm forced to take ten points from Slytherin considering that your antics have wasted valuble class time."

"But...."

"Care to make it twenty, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Potter was acting like a git, too!" he screamed.

Most of the Slytherins began laughing only to realize that Draco was probably going to lose them a massive amount of points....on the first day of classes!

"In stating that, Mr. Malfoy, you have admitted to acting like a 'git' as well. But alas you will earn no points for lowering your self-esteem, yet I will take some away for insulting other students _and_ for wasting even more of my time. So... thirty points from Slytherin."

With that Lupin turned his back to the class and began writing something on the board. (A/N: I love that scene, go Lupin! Woo!)

The rest of the class went by rather quickly for the Golden Trio as they tried to stifle laughs while replaying the scenario with Lupin and Malfoy over in their heads. When they were dismissed they ran straight to Lupin's desk, they had many questions.

"Remus, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

"Lupin, how's it going man?"

"It's wonderful to see you, Remus. You look well."

Remus laughed, for they'd all spoken at once. "It's Professor." He reminded, "And to answer you queries, number one, I didn't know I was coming back until a fortnight ago. Two, it's going well, Ron. Three, thank you, Hermione. Now I'd love to stay and catch up but this is my only hour off so I'd _like_ to get something to eat."

"Okay then. We'll see you later." Harry said.

The rest of the day passed by quite slowly for the trio. After lunch Hermione went off to Arithmancy while Harry and Ron paid a visit to Trelawney, not willingly of course. And after that it was down to Care of Magical Creatures. They were happy to discover that Hagrid was doing well but they were relieved when the class was over, the first day of classes had dragged on.

"So, Hermione. What're you doing after dinner?" Harry ventured as he sat down next to her in the Great Hall.

"I was just planning on going to the library and then back to my rooms, I want to catch up on my homework."

"Hermione!" Hermione said in disbelief, "Only Snape gave us homework and you did that during lunch."

"Harry don't even bother. She's flipped." Ron said.

"Oh yes, Ron. I've 'flipped'." Hermione replied in mock anger, getting up, grabbing her books and leaving.

"Great. What about Malfoy and Pansy? She might....find them." Ron asked.

"Just hope she doesn't."

As Hermione entered her common room she was not happy to find that Malfoy had a 'guest'. She didn't she her but she knew who it was, her books were all over the table. Pansy. Ugh.

'Just what I need.' Hermione thought.

She climbed the stairs to her room and muttered her password. She opened the door and banished her books the the desk in the corner while she entered the bathroom for a shower. Locking the doors, she proceeded.

When she was finished she wrapped herself in a towel unlocked the doors and went into her room to change. Not much later she heard a door open. Assuming it was just Mafloy and the pug-faced Parkinson slut she continued about her business. Hermione made her way into the bathroom once more and grabbed her toothbrush. Several moments later the opposite door opened, and thinking it was Malfoy, readied herself with a smart-ass comment.

Hermione never did find out who it was. For, a split second later she was shot with a purple light, and barely had time to blink before she found herself on the bathroom flooring, hearing nothing and seeing nothing but black.


	11. Split Decision

**Chapter 11**

Split Decision

Draco had had absolutely no intention of letting Pansy into his rooms but after Lupin's lesson he found that it might not be such a bad idea.

Pansy was always there, whether he wanted her to be or not, and even if that was terribly annoying most of the time, it was an almost comforting thought at others...almost.

So when she came knocking after dinner a battle fueled inside him. He did, obviously, let her in, as that was obvious to Hermione. But let's keep in mind that Pansy practically tackled him when he opened the door.

"Hi Drakie." she cooed.

"Pansy." Draco replied as an acknowledgment, nothing more.

She grabbed him by his school tie after tossing her robes on the floor. Pansy dragged Draco up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind them.

Pansy intentions were obvious but Draco wasn't too keen on letting her "achieve her goal".

Draco emerged an hour and a half later having failed.

Pansy, saying she "needed a moment" had stayed behind in Draco's room.

Draco picked up Pansy's robes, as they were still lying on the floor where she had shed them. He took a seat on the common room couch and grabbed a random book off the table and began reading.

After asking Draco to leave Pansy slid out of his bed and put on her school shirt, skirt and tie. She didn't have much time to waste, after all Blaise was waiting for her in the Slytherin Common Room.

She moved towards the bathroom door but paused as she heard another door open. '_Granger_' she thought.

Pansy smiled. Granger was such a goody-goody, maybe it was time to take her down a few notches. Pansy opened the door to the bathroom, her wand out. Granger had her toothbrush and toothpaste in hand. Pansy muttered the first curse that came to her mind, which happened to be _stupefy_, the stunning spell.

Granger saw it coming but couldn't do a thing. She hit the floor with a thud, but Pansy didn't stick around. She made her way quickly into the common room.

"Where's the fire?" Draco asked stupidly.

"I have to go, Drakie. I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Parkinson. I know Zabini's waiting for you. I heard him talking to some sixth year about his plans for all night tonight. Draco sniggered at this point. "Obviously he hasn't had you before of he'd know you can't keep him busy that long. You get old fast, Parkinson."

Pansy was appalled at Draco's words, how dare he insult her---her performance in _that_ area.

"I guess there is a first time for everything, Pansy "the Pug" Parkinson is at a loss for words."

Boy, Draco was on a roll today, _maybe I can get in a few more before she runs out crying._ (A/N: evil grin)

"Bastard." was Pansy's only warning before slapping him across the face and running out.

_Guess not._

"Bitch." he called after her receding form as the portrait hole closed behind her.

He sighed after she had left; he'd wanted to say all that stuff for a long time now. He knew he'd get shit from Blaise about it later considering that Pansy and Blaise were now 'oh so close'.

Draco laughed at the situation as he made his way into the bathroom to wash the Pansy-ness off him. When he opened the door he was shocked at the sight he found. There was Granger, lying on the floor, unmoving. This, of course, instilled a bit of panic in Draco. She was getting her Mudbloodiness on _his_ bathroom floor! Not to mention that as a result of her obvious stupidity, they'd think it was him who killed her. Stupid Mudblood. Hold on now. Wait, back up...killed her? She can't be dead.

Draco checked just to be sure. She was breathing, that was good. "What'd you do to yourself you stupid Mudblood?" Draco asked her, knowing full and well he wouldn't be receiving an answer.

Draco rushed back into his room and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill off his desk and scribbled a note.

_Potter,_

_Granger in a state. Going to Pomfrey. Come. No Weasel._

_-Malfoy_

He gave the letter to Salazar, his owl. "Quickly." he managed before running back into the bathroom.

Had he really just written a letter to Potter? He must be going mad.

Oh well, he'd cope with that later. He had to deal with Granger-NOW!

_Great. Now I have to touch her Mudblooded-ness_.

He picked her up and carried her hurriedly out of the bathroom, through the common room and out the portrait hole. Luckily for both Draco and Hermione the halls were deserted, it was, after all, right before curfew. As they reached the hospital wing Draco became nervous...what was he supposed to tell them? That he found her on the floor of the bathroom?

Oh wait...that _is_ where he found her.

Draco waited no longer and rushed into the hospital wing calling for Madam Pomfrey. He set Hermione on one of the beds as a flustered looking Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain.

"Merlin! What _is it_, Mr. Malfoy? Another Quidditch accident? You come in here yelling like a madman, don't you know any-"

Madam Pomfrey was cut off by the abrupt movement of Draco's hand, a finger pointing towards a person lying in the nearest bed.

"Oh! Miss Granger?" the Medi-witch looked quizzically at Draco.

"I found her in the bathroom like this." he said quickly.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Let me take a look at her." she walked towards the bed and pulled the curtains closed, stepping inside.

Draco sat outside the curtain thinking what had Granger done? Maybe she overdosed on whatever the fuck makes her so goddamned smart and perky. He hadn't seen a wand so she hadn't tried to commit suicide magically (oh boy he'd had his experiences with that). She would have been in the tub if she had wanted to drown. So that meant someone did this to her. Great...now all arrows point towards him. After several minutes of "oo"s and "ah"s (much to Draco's annoyance), the Medi-witch emerged. "She'll be alright in a few days, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco just continued to stare.

"She was hit with a stunning spell. I've performed the counter-curse." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Draco just nodded dumbly. Where the hell was Potter?

"You can see her if you like, but she's in quite a fragile state. Keep that in mind." And with that she was off, tending to a sick looking first year.

Draco was hesitant to open the curtain but did so anyway. He took the chair next to Granger's bed, closing the curtain behind him. "Granger?" he said, no softness to his voice. He'd be damned if he let her see a more sensitive side of him.

"What, Malfoy?" She tried her best to sound harsh but in this state she couldn't pull it off. "Did Harry bring me here?"

"No, Granger....I did."

"Oh, ha fucking ha, Malfoy."

Malfoy's serious expression didn't change.

"Oh well, then....thanks."

"Yeah......."

"It was Pansy." she said out of the blue.

"Pardon?" he asked, slightly perplexed.

"I saw her hex me."

"That's absurd, Granger."

"Is it? I know she was cough visiting."

"I-I.....uhhh....."

"Ahh, Miss Granger." said Dumbledore voice. "I came as soon as I got word from Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione smiled weakly, she really didn't feel like talking to Dumbledore right now...he was bound to ask a million and one questions.

Draco just glared at the Medi-witch; she hadn't told him she'd sent for Dumbledore. But of course, she would send for him considering Hermione _had_ been stunned.

Now, Draco knew, Granger would tell. She'd let Dumbledore know Pansy had been in his rooms, and the old man could draw his own conclusions with that knowledge alone.

Harry Potter had been playing wizard chess with Ron when a letter arrived. It was carried by an unfamiliar owl, which made Harry quite curious as to the sender. Ron looked at Harry quizzically as he cautiously opened the envelope.

_Potter,_ it began. Harry read the letter thrice. Did Malfoy honestly not have time for full sentences? And why couldn't he bring Ron?

It took Harry twenty minutes of convincing to get out of the common room alone. Ron had wanted to read the letter and, of course, Harry couldn't allow that to happen.

As Harry exited the common room he wondered if maybe he should have told Ron at least where he was going. It could be some sort of stupid trick. Harry's pace quickened as he approached the Hospital Wing. He quietly pushed open the doors and looked around. A light was on in the back office and Harry could see the Hogwarts Medi-witch wandering about. His gaze then shifted to the beds, only two were occupied, one contained a Ravenclaw first year, who appeared to be in great pain, Harry noted the bottle of Skele-grow on the nightstand beside the bed and couldn't help but allow himself a smirk...he'd been there.

The other bed had it's curtains drawn and the light on the table inside showed the silhouette of someone sitting next to the ailing patient. Harry presumed that was Hermione's bed and walked around to the other side just to come face to face with the person who had recently sent him a letter.

With a nod to Draco, Dumbledore stepped inside the curtains and closed them behind him. He drew his wand and muttered an incantation. "A silencing spell." he said to Hermione. She just nodded, she'd known that. "I don't need nosy students, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded again. What exactly did Dumbledore want? She wanted sleep for god's sake.

"What I mean is that I'm sure you don't want Mr. Malfoy hearing what you have to say."

"Oh yes...that." she smiled.

"Now, I think I'm right in assuming you didn't perform a stunning spell on yourself, either by accident or on purpose. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, now that we've established that, did you happen to see who did?"

Upon seeing Malfoy Harry lost it. He sprung forward, hands on the blonde's throat.

"What did you do to her?"

Hermione hesitated. "No sir. I didn't, I'm sorry."

Dumbledore gave her a questioning look but his attention was soon drawn to a disturbance beyond the curtains. Throwing them open, the spell broken, he found Harry with Malfoy against a wall, hands round his neck.

"Mr. Potter!"

But Harry didn't seem to hear.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Harry froze, dropping to the ground, unable to move as Malfoy stepped aside, apparently trying to avoid Harry at all costs.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called.

Madam Pomfrey scurried from her office, and upon seeing the circumstances, looked shocked and cried "Oh dear! What happened?"

Dumbledore explained quickly as she escorted Draco to a bed, "just to check".

Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office for several minutes. At this time Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Are you quite sure you didn't see your attacker?"

This caught Draco's attention. He was suddenly quite curious.

"No, Professor. I didn't."

"Very well."

Dumbledore pondered this in silence until Madam Pomfrey returned and checked Draco. "Will he be alright, Poppy?"

"Yes, yes. Just fine. I just need a few more minutes, that's all."

"What about Miss Granger?"

"I'd say three days. It's usually more, but she's a strong girl. Lord knows she has been in this place enough. But I suppose trouble just follows Harry Potter." she looked at the boy on the floor. "But 3 days, Albus. No less. I don't care about the order, a stunning spell makes one weak."

_The Order...now that's interesting._ Draco thought.

"Very well."

At this Dumbledore drew his wand and muttered a spell releasing Harry who jumped up looking very angry.

"Ah, hold your tongue, Mr. Potter. For if you say I had no right to perform a binding charm then I will be forced to remind you that you had no right to attack Mr. Malfoy. Who, I might add, helped Miss Granger and _didn't_ provoke you." Dumbledore said this with a bit of humor, possibly indicating that this was one of the rare times Draco wasn't provoking him.

"But, Professor-"

A glare from Dumbledore shut him up quickly.

"Poppy, please see to it that Miss Granger ad Mr. Malfoy get the appropriate care-"

"Well, yes. That _is_ my _job_, Albus." she cut in, apparently annoyed, thinking Dumbledore had felt she needed direction.

"Yes, terribly sorry. Forgive me, but I need to deal with Mr. Potter. Goodnight Poppy, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"'Night, Professor."

Dumbledore escorted Harry back to the Gryffindor Common Room without a word.

"Sleep well, Mr. Potter. I expect you in my office before breakfast tomorrow."

Harry only nodded as he retired to his room.

After several minute of assuring Madam Pomfrey that he was fine Draco took his leave, but not before trying to talk to Granger, but he found her asleep in her bed and thought a well-rested Granger would be easier to talk to than a tired, injured, bitchy one. As Draco made his way to the Heads Tower all he could think was ' i she didn't tell /i '. And this is what Dumbledore heard as he rounded the corner after dropping off Harry. The old man allowed himself a smile and a nod as he watched a dumbfounded Draco muttered the password and enter his rooms.

Thanks to

**ayamme13:** I know I hit you with all those chapters at once but I already had the story up on another site and I wanted to keep them even. Sorry. It'll be on at a time from now on.

**kris008**: Thanks. I plan on continuing the story. I've got it planned up to 20 chapters but it doesn't end there. I cant even guess how many it'll be.


End file.
